


i’ll breathe your air into my lungs

by brightbluelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluelou/pseuds/brightbluelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is eighteen, and he thinks it's about time he meets his soulmate.</p><p>or; the one where soulmates are determined by matching charm bracelets</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll breathe your air into my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> because when is not a good time for a soulmate fic?  
> title is from the song 'Where we land' by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> This is the very first oneshot I wrote so feel free to tell me what you think in the comments below!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own One Direction, neither do I own Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.

Harry is eight years old when he first notices his mum’s bracelet. He has just finished his meal and his mum is cleaning up the table when he sees a glimpse of it on her wrist. The bracelet is a radiant shade of silver and it has about six charms on it. Harry thinks it’s absolutely beautiful. That’s when his mum asks him to help, and Harry jumps up from his chair, already forgotten about the bracelet.

 He notices it again the next day, but doesn’t dare to ask anything yet. It takes a few days before he finally asks his mother about it.

 “Mummy, where did you get that bracelet? Does it mean anything? It’s really pretty! Can I have one too?”

His mum just smiles at him and tells him that she’ll tell him when he’s older. Harry is disappointed, but his sad mood disappears when his mum tells him that _maybe, when you’re older, you’ll get one too._

-

Harry has just turned ten when he first notices that not only his mum has a charm bracelet; his dad has one too. Harry almost didn’t see it, because his dad always wears these neat blazers with long sleeves for work, but Harry’s up early that day, and his dad has yet to put on his jacket.

 It’s the same colour as the one his mum has, although the charms are different. Again, Harry thinks it’s absolutely beautiful. He’s a bit shy to ask about it, though. Because last time, he hadn’t been old enough to know, and he’s scared that he’s still too young.

 It takes about a week before Harry gets too curious and blatantly asks his parents.

“Dad, why do you have a bracelet just like mum’s? Am I old enough to know yet?”

His parents just smile at each other and again he’s told that they’ll tell him when he’s older. Harry is sad, because he really hoped he would’ve been old enough by now.

“Will I ever get one?” He asks in a small voice, almost scared to know the answer. His dad smiles and tells him _maybe you will, when you’re a bit older._

 

-

 

Harry is twelve when he realizes that his parents aren’t the only ones with the beautiful bracelets. He notices that all adults have one. They aren’t all silver though, some of them are golden and some of them are a shade of white. Everyone has different charms and Harry thinks they only have one thing in common: they’re all absolutely beautiful.

 This time, he doesn’t ask his parents about it, he knows that he’s still too young and he doesn’t want to be disappointed again.

 

-

 

Harry is thirteen when Gemma gets her bracelet and when he finally gets to know what they mean. He’s beyond excited when his mum tells him to sit down on his bed because she has to tell him something important.

 She tells him that when he’s sixteen, he’ll get a bracelet, just like her, just like his dad and just like Gemma’s brand new one. She tells him that everyone gets one at the age of sixteen and that they are meant to bring you together with your soulmate.  Once in while, you’ll get a new charm by post, and you never know when the next one will come.

 Most people get one once in a half year, but some people have to wait much longer, and some people barely have to wait, but that’s quite unusual. Once you meet your soulmate, you’ll be able to tell by the charms that you’re the one for each other, because all of the charms match with the ones your mate has.

 Harry is glad he finally knows now, and he can’t wait ‘till he gets his own bracelet.

 

-

 It’s the night before Harry’s sixteenth birthday and he’s terrified. On one hand, he’s really excited to finally get his bracelet and to start looking for his soul mate, but on the other hand, he’s also really scared, because what if his soulmate doesn’t like him or they’ll never even find each other?

 He knows the bracelet will be in the mailbox tomorrow, along with the very first charm and that’s exactly the charm that he’s most scared of.

The first two charms are basically the same for everyone. The first one indicates the gender of your soulmate and the second one is the first letter of your soul mate’s name, in the colour of his or her eyes.

Harry’s scared, because what if his soul mate is a girl? Harry has never felt any attraction to a girl, although he’s had crush on a guy before.

When he told his mum about this, she assured him that it would be alright, that she would always support him and that if he really was gay, his soul mate would be a guy.

 Harry’s almost sixteen, and tomorrow could either be the best or the worst day of his life.

 

-

 

Harry can’t stop staring at the envelope lying on the table. It has his name written on it in big curly letters. He wants to rip it apart to reveal his bracelet, but he also wants to throw it away and never look at it again.

He knows that the second one isn’t an option though, so he takes a deep breath and forces his trembling fingers to open the envelope.

 He slowly slips the content of the envelope into the palm of his hand and for a moment, he literally stops breathing. He’s struck by the beauty of the bracelet, which is exactly the same colour as the one his mum has, and completely different than Gemma’s golden one.

 At first, he doesn’t even notice the little charm dangling on the silver chain, but when he does; his heart speeds up a bit. It’s a circle with an arrow pointing upwards. It’s a guy. His soulmate is a guy.

 Harry is so happy that he could scream and tears spring in his eyes. He isn’t the only one though; his mum and his dad are both crying softly, proud of their youngest child.

 

-

 

It doesn’t take long before he gets his second charm. He’s only been sixteen for two months when there’s a new envelope in the mailbox containing a new charm. It’s quite unusual to get a new charm so shortly after getting the last one, but Harry doesn’t mind, because he’s unbelievably curious.

It’s a light blue ‘L’, meaning that his soulmate’s first name starts with an L and his eye-colour is blue. The blue is a very pretty colour and Harry has a hard time imagining how someone’s eyes could possibly be this bright.

Harry tries guessing what his name is, but stops wondering after he thinks of the name Leroy, which he honestly hope isn’t the name of one true love.

 

-

 

In the next two years, he gets five more charms, each as confusing as the others.

 The music note comes first, and Harry’s ecstatic about this one, because this might mean that his soul mate is just as much into music as he is.

 The next one is a weird one; it simply says ‘Hi’ and Harry doesn’t really understand what that could possibly mean.

 Then he gets a ship, which is also a bit confusing, but he thinks that it might mean his soulmate is either into traveling or sailing.

 He absolutely loves the next one. It’s a little bird, a swallow to be more precise, and it’s beautiful. Harry thinks that this might be his favourite charm yet.

 The most recent one is a miniature skateboard, and he thinks it’s really cute, because that probably means his mate likes skateboarding and Harry hopes that that will compensate _his_ total lack of balance.

 

-

 

It’s been eight months since Harry got the skateboard charm and he’s getting nervous. He’s never had to wait more than five months for a new charm and he’s scared that something’s wrong. He knows it’s a perfectly normal waiting time, but he never had to wait this long and it’s driving him mad.

 He’s eighteen now and he thinks it’s about time he meets his soulmate, because most of his friends have found theirs already. He doesn’t think he’ll be that lucky though, he’s scared that it’ll take years before they finally meet and that thought makes him really sad.

 

-

 

It’s raining like mad when Harry steps inside the warmth of the coffee shop. He’s happy he brought an umbrella, because otherwise he would have been soaked. He quickly orders his favourite drink and wraps his hands around the cup to warm them up.

 It’s very calm in the shop, but Harry quite likes the silence. He seats himself on a chair at a table near the counter and takes in his surroundings. He doesn’t immediately notice the glimpse of silver on the table, but when he does, he takes his time to study it.

 It’s a soulmate bracelet. Harry’s stomach makes a backflip, ‘cause the bracelet has the exact same colour as his. He carefully picks it up, the metal feeling warm in his hands. It’s just as pretty as Harry’s and Harry takes in a sharp breath when he notices the charms.

 The first one he sees is the letter ‘H’, in the exact green colour of his own eyes. He blinks a few times out of shock, because no, this couldn’t be possible.

 He quickly moves the bracelet around to take a look at the other charms. The gender symbol of men: check. A music note: check. A bird: check.

And then there are the more personal ones. The first one he notices of them is a small compass, which Harry thinks might match with his own charm of a ship. Harry is starting to feel sick. This couldn’t be happening.

 The other charms on the bracelet only seem to confirm his thoughts though, because the ‘Oops’ might seem a bit weird, but it was probably a good match with his ‘Hi’. Lastly, there’s a small camera. It’s a really cute charm and Harry can’t help but look at the camera that’s currently dangling around his neck. Photography is his biggest passion and he has his camera with him everywhere he goes.

 Harry closes his eyes for a bit, because of course, this was happening to him. Of course he would finally find the bracelet matching his and of course its owner was nowhere to be seen.

 His eyes open abruptly when someone practically storms into the coffee shop, immediately going to the counter. The guy isn’t wearing a jacket and doesn’t have an umbrella; he is basically soaked by the rain. He doesn’t really seem to mind though, as he quickly shakes a few raindrops out of his hair. He starts to talk to the barista, but they’re talking to quiet for Harry to hear. That is, until the guy starts talking louder.

 “So you really haven’t found a bracelet? A silver one? Please, it’s my soulmate bracelet!” His pleading voice sounds like the beautiful ringing of bells and Harry can’t help to be mesmerised by it. That’s when he realizes what this guy is here for. His eyes travel to the bracelet he’s holding. He’s pretty sure it belongs to the guy standing two metres away from him and Harry is hit by sudden nerves. This was it. This was the moment he had been thinking about for two years now.

 The nameless guy seems to be panicking now, hopelessly looking around the shop. Harry swiftly stands up from his chairs moving towards the guy. It takes Harry all his courage when he raises his hand, carefully touching the guy’s shoulder. The guy isn’t expecting it at all and quickly turns around, almost hitting Harry in the face. Harry mumbles a nervous ‘Oops’ before properly looking at the guy.

 He is absolutely beautiful. He is still a bit wet from the rain, but it only adds up to his beauty. His chocolate brown hair looks perfect, swept over his forehead in a fringe and his piercing blue eyes seem to stare straight into Harry’s soul.

 He doesn’t immediately say something, just staring wide-eyed at Harry for a while, and then finally, after what seems a decade, he speaks up. “Hi.”

 Harry’s nerves melt away when the guy smiles at him. “I’m Harry,” He says, holding out his hand. The guy looks at it, frowning a bit. “Louis.”

 And Harry thinks ‘Yes, that’s a much better name than Leroy.’

Harry can’t stop staring at the gorgeous guy in front of him. “Your eyes are very blue,” he accidently says, thinking about the blue ‘L’ on his bracelet.

 Louis seems proper confused now. Harry just points awkwardly at the skateboard tugged under Louis’ arm. “So you like skateboarding then?”

Louis slowly nods, not completely understanding where this is suddenly coming from and not understanding why this beautiful, curly-haired boy is talking to someone like him.

 “And you’re a photographer?” He asks, eying the camera around his neck.

Harry doesn’t really answers him and he just smiles.

“Do want to sit down with me?” Harry says, pointing to the table he was sitting at a few moments ago.

 And Louis really, really wants to say ‘yes’, but he knows he can’t. “I- Uh… I’m sorry, but I really should kinda go. I’m a bit in a hurry, I’m searching for something. I- Uhm. I lost my br-”

 He abruptly stops speaking when Harry holds up his silver bracelet, the one he thought he had lost.

“I think I may have your bracelet.”

 Louis’ face light up and he immediately reaches out to take it from Harry. Harry doesn’t let it go, though. Louis frowns, staring confused at the green-eyed boy.

 “And I think it may match mine.”

 Louis’ eyes widen and he sits down with Harry. Harry explains how he had found the bracelet and how he had noticed that they had a few charms in common.

 Together, they compare the charms once again, and it all clicks. Even the ‘Hi’ and the ‘Oops’ make sense now. Harry is surprised at how easy talking with Louis is. Harry has barely known this guy for ten minutes, but he completely understands why Louis would be his soulmate, because he’s exactly the right kind of guy for Harry. They seem to talk for ages, and maybe it should be weird, as this was the very first time they talked, but the conversation comes fluently and they don’t seem to run out of topics to talk about.

 They only notice how much time has passed when the barista starts to close the curtains, indicating that the shop is about to close.

“I think we’re not welcome anymore, Haz.” He softly whispers to Harry, making him giggle. Although they only just know each other, the nicknames had came automatically, and Harry feels the chills running over his skin every time Louis calls him Haz or Hazza.

 Harry only remembers that Louis wasn’t wearing a coat when he stops right in front of the door, looking at the pouring rain. Harry bit the inside of his cheek.

 “Hey, how about I walk you home?” He says, hit by a sudden wave of courage. “I brought an umbrella?” He says carefully, pointing to the umbrella in his hand.

 Louis seems surprised for a second, but then his face softens into a smile. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

 Harry’s face lights up and he immediately starts taking of his jacket. “Here, take this too. You’ll be cold and I’m wearing a jumper anyway.”

 Louis hesitates for a bit, but ends up taking it, carefully putting it on.

 Harry has to stop for a second just to look at the smaller guy standing beside him. He thinks this might be his favourite thing in the world, Louis in his clothes.

 The jacket is way too big for Louis, but he doesn’t care, because it’s warm and it smells like Harry.

 “Come on, Curly. Time to go home.” He says, pulling the door open and stepping outside, walking close to Harry in the dry bubble under the umbrella.

 It doesn’t take long before Harry hesitantly puts an arm around Louis’ shoulder, pulling him closer. Louis feels his cheeks flushing, but he leans in into the touch, his head against Harry’s shoulder. And yes, he could imagine doing this many more times, because he had never felt more safer and warm then right here on Harry’s side under the umbrella.

 They don’t really talk on the way to Louis’ house, but words aren’t really needed this time, as both of them were perfectly content like this.

 It seems way too soon when they reach Louis’ house and Louis awkwardly steps a bit further away from Harry.

 “So, uhm… It was really nice to finally meet you.” He smiles and he’s pretty sure his cheeks are a bright shade of red right now.

 Harry thinks it’s cute though, and he smiles with his dimples fully on display.

 “It was really nice meeting you too, Lou.”

 Neither of them really knows how it happens, but then they’re standing close to each other again, facing each other and foreheads almost touching.

 "I really want to kiss you right now...” Louis softly breathes out.

 “I really think you should.” Harry whispers back, slowly moving forward and softly bumping his nose against Louis’.

 They both sigh a bit when their lips finally touch. It may sound cliché, but Harry doesn’t think he has ever felt like this before. Sparks fly all over the place and he never wants to do anything other than kissing Louis ever again.

 The kiss is sweet and quite short, but it’s a perfect first kiss and Louis feels a bit mischievous, softly biting Harry’s lower lip before slowly pulling away.

Harry whimpers quietly due the lack of contact and Louis can’t help but smile at that.

 “Go on a date with me?” Harry says quickly, still holding Louis’ waist and pulling him close to him.

 Louis immediately starts nodding. “Yeah, okay.” And maybe it seems a bit desperate, but he’s spent the last four years looking for his soul mate and now that he’s finally found him, he never wants to let him go again.

 “I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at seven?”

 Louis nods again and he’s pretty sure his smile has never been wider than right now. “See you tomorrow.” He says, quickly pecking Harry’s lips again before walking towards the door, leaving Harry in a daze.

 “Yeah, tomorrow…” Harry whispers, smiling like never before and carefully touching his lips, wondering how he had been so lucky to find Louis.

 

-

 

“Hmmm…” Harry softly groans as he is woken by someone jumping on him. He snuggles closer into the sheets and presses his face into the pillow.

 “Wake up, daddy! Today is an important day!” Harry can’t help but smile at the shrieking voice of his oldest son. He abruptly opens his eyes when another weight jumps on him.

 “Urghhh, why do you always have to wake me like this?” He mumbles, laughing softly.

 “Because it’s fun, daddy!” He hears his young daughter giggle.

 He raises his eyebrows. “Fun, huh? I’ll show you fun! I think you both deserve a punishment…”

 Two pairs of eyes stare at him, already expecting what’s coming next.

 “TICKLE FIGHT!” Harry exclaims, as he starts tickling his two oldest children who immediately start screaming and laughing.

 After they all calm down, they lay back on the bed, the two children spread on Harry’s chest. They just lie down for a bit, trying to calm down their breathing, when Harry hears another voice coming from the bedroom door.

 “Da-da!” Harry carefully sits up, the two kids still on his lap. He is met by the sight of his youngest son in the arms of his husband.

 “Hi Lucas! Come and join us on the bed?” The small boy starts giggling and waggles towards the bed when Louis has put him down. It doesn’t last long before Louis also flops down beside Harry.

 “Morning, hun.” He whispers, shortly pressing their lips together, which is met by an ‘ew’ of their oldest son. Harry doesn’t really mind though, because he’s too busy with staring at his blue-eyed husband.

 Louis sits up again. “So how about you go and get ready, Ethan and Allie? Your clothes are on your bed and we’ll be there shortly to help you.”

 The oldest two, Ethan and Allie, jump up running to their rooms and Harry and Louis are met with a silence that’s only broken by the soft sounds of the little boy lying between them.

 “I can’t believe Lottie’s getting married today,” Louis says quietly.

 Harry just grins. “She’s 23, Lou. I was 20 when I married you. Besides, she has known her soul mate for four years now.”

 Louis sighs. “Time goes by fast, doesn’t it?”

 Harry nods, because yes, it does. It only seemed like yesterday when they met in the coffee shop.

 Two years after they met, they got married, and the same year, they got their first son Ethan, who was currently eight years old. Three years after that, Allie was added to their little family and another three years later, Lucas was born.

And as Harry lies there with Louis on his side, listening to the sound of small feet running around the house, he couldn’t imagine a better life.

 He has good friends, three beautiful children and his wonderful soulmate, and he wouldn’t change a single thing, not for all the money in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: brightbluelou.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/brightbluelou_
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment ;)


End file.
